On Fire
by Sarah Smythe
Summary: One-Shot. Sebastian and Cooper had met at a bar and had a crazy night a few weeks prior, but maybe they want something more? Rated M just for my peace of mind, there's mentions of sex but nothing outright.


Cooper ran his fingers through his hair, nervously drumming his other fingers on the table in front of him. He didn't know why he was so anxious for this date; he had been on about a million of them before. But this one just felt… different. This was the first time he was going on a true date with someone he had met at a bar. He had intended on searching for a one night stand, but after it was over, Cooper was dying to know more about the man he had experienced.

At 24 years-old, Cooper knew that he had plenty of time to settle down with someone, he wasn't worried about that. But he still was a firm believer in holding onto the good things that life presented you with, because you never knew when they would be taken away from you. And Sebastian could be taken away from him very easily.

As Cooper checked his watch, he felt a pair of hands cover his bright blue eyes. His heart jumped, a quality not to welcome to an adult man.

"Guess who?" a sultry voice whispered into his ear from behind, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Uh," Cooper stuttered, trying to get th name out. "S-Sebastian?"

"Cute," the younger man replied with a grin, giving Cooper a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to the other side of the table and taking a seat. "How've you been?"

"Fine," Cooper replied, giving Sebastian a nervous smile with his perfectly white, model teeth. He mentally cursed himself; no solitary person should be able to mess him up this much. He was _Cooper Anderson_, Hollywood star. Well, sort of. He cleared his throat. "You?"

"A man of many words," Seb chuckled, leaning forward on to the table. "Calm down, Cooper. I don't bite. In fact…" He broke off, grinning mischievously. "If I remember correctly, _you_ are the biter here."

Cooper's face flushed bright red, remembering the session vividly. He cleared his throat again nervously, fighting the tightness that had just started forming in his pants. Thank God Sebastian was on the other side of the table.

Sebastian laughed outright at his facial expression; this made Cooper blush a little deeper, as he was completely enamored with Seb's laugh. It was one of the things that had made him interested in the boy in the first place. It was dorky, but also incredibly endearing.

"Hi," their waitress said, suddenly appearing at the side of the table. "Welcome to Breadstix, I'm Jenn and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with a couple of drinks?"

"I'll have your best pinot noir," Sebastian answered smoothly, flashing his fake ID. "Just bring the bottle."

Jenn nodded. "And for you?" she said, turning to Cooper.

"Uh," Cooper stuttered.

"Coop," Sebastian interjected, grinning his famous meerkat grin. "I've already seen you naked. You can calm down."

Cooper choked on his saliva, his face turning redder than he ever thought possible. Avoiding eye contact with the waitress, he said, "I'll just have some water."

The waitress hurried away, trying to escape the awkward situation she had just placed herself into. Sebastian grabbed onto Cooper's hand. "Hey," he said smoothly, running his thumb over the older man's hand. "Calm down. We're both nervous. It's fine, it's normal."

Cooper looked into Sebastian green eyes in disbelief. "You? Nervous? Doubt it."

"I am," Seb insisted. "Come on. You are Cooper Anderson. You could have your pick of any girl and any gay man in Ohio. Yet here you are with me, barely legal Sebastian Smythe. Granted, I am incredibly attractive and my arms alone would put me in the competition for Dalton's Sexiest Alumni award, if that existed, I mean. But still."

Cooper raised his eyebrow. "Wait. Barely legal?"

Sebastian's smile faltered slightly. "Oh. So I guess you haven't mentioned me to Blaine."

"You know Blaine?" Cooper asked, his head spinning slightly as he tried to piece this together. Yes, Blaine had gone to Dalton, but if he knew Sebastian, that would make him… "How old are you, Seb?"

A bit of fear flashed in Sebastian's eyes. He tried to play off his anxiety, but Cooper saw through his guise.

"Seb?"

"I'm nineteen," Sebastian answered quietly, retreating his hand to his lap. "I just turned nineteen a few weeks ago."

"Oh," Cooper said. That would make Sebastian and Blaine the same age. A little weird for Cooper, but he _was_ legal, so there wasn't much of an issue.

"Um, so did you go to school with Blaine?"

"Not really," Sebastian shrugged, picking at his nails. "I mean we were in the same year, but we didn't know each other until he transferred to McKinley and I had just transferred to Dalton."

He was hiding something, and Cooper knew it. "You two didn't date or anything, did you?"

Sebastian smiled, almost sadly. "No. God knows I tried, but he and that gay-faced doll were inseparable."

Cooper's heart began to beat faster. "So… are you using me?"

Sebastian looked up in shock. "What?"

"Are you using me to get closer to Blaine?" Cooper asked, taking in the younger man to judge his body language.

"No, no, no!" Sebastian hurried to say. "No. I…" He stopped and looked Cooper straight in the eye, momentarily getting lost in the sapphire-esque irises. "I actually like you, Cooper. I like you more than I ever liked Blaine, actually."

He smiled a little more smugly. "I'm sure you're much better than him in bed, at any rate."

And he was back to his normal self. Cooper smiled back at him.

He really liked this boy. Regardless of his age, regardless of his history. Sebastian, basically, set him on fire, both emotionally and sexually. He wasn't going to give that up just because he had liked his brother.

"I like you a lot too, Seb," Cooper replied. "And you're pretty good in bed yourself." He leaned farther across the table, gesturing for Sebastian to lean in as well. "I'd really like to taste you again. How did those bite marks heal?"

Sebastian chuckled, leaning in to graze his lips by Cooper's ear. "They're gone. Except the one… You know the one. I could use some more."

The problem in Cooper's pants returned with a vengeance. "Well, I wouldn't say no to a go right now. I'd much rather sink my teeth into you than whatever crap food they have here."

Sebastian licked his lips seductively. "Agreed."

They stood up just as the waitress returned with a pitcher of water and the bottle of wine. "Sorry about this, sweetheart," Sebastian told her smoothly. "Something just came up." He glanced at the bulge in Cooper's pants and winked.

"Um, alright," Jen said. "Have a nice night."

"We will," Cooper answered, draping his jacket in front of his pants. He reached around Sebastian's waist and grabbed his ass.

"Most definitely," Sebastian reinforced, giving a slight chuckle and hurrying himself and his lover out of the restaurant. He wasn't sure if either of them could wait the entire drive to his apartment.


End file.
